The present invention relates to an image sensor and an image-capturing device.
An image-capturing device is known which performs focus detection by a split-pupil phase detection method based upon output signals from a plurality of pixels dedicated for focus detection arranged on a part of an image sensor (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2011-77770).